


Dangerous Wo(men)

by goldlining



Series: Dangerous [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Name Calling, Not In Chronological Order, Orgasm Denial, Smut, They love each other, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldlining/pseuds/goldlining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't exactly let Bucky cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Wo(men)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Ariana's latest album, track 2 (dangerous woman)

Bucky and Steve had a bet. They would watch pornos and see which of them would give up and make a move first.

 

They both bet on Bucky. It was their third porno. They were both hard and Bucky was swearing a little. Okay maybe a lot. But Steve was too, and not only that, his face was flushed and his right hand was fiddling with the edge of his white shirt. The guy on the screen was giving the hottest blowjob Bucky has ever seen. Spit was dripping out of his mouth and he could deepthroat so well. Bucky wanted to be as good as him for Steve. Wanted to make Steve feel so good he couldn't stand. He groaned and shifted his hips. Peeping over at Steve, he could tell Steve was having a hard time too. Beads of perspiration were rolling down the sides of his face. Lips cherry red from chewing too hard on it. Steve was focused on the screen, sticking his tongue out to lick his lips. Bucky’s resolve dissolved slightly, but he had to stay strong, wanted to prove to his blondie that he could do it.

 

His jeans felt too tight and his dick started to feel a little sore from being so restrained. He relaxed his grip from the pillow he had been clutching tightly on to. Reaching downwards, he popped open the top button of his pants and with a quick glance at Steve, affirming that Steve was indeed watching, teasingly unzipped his jeans. He sighed in relief, then went back to hugging the pillow, and sliding farther down in his place on the bed. Steve growled and lunged at Bucky, smashing their lips together. Bucky, shocked at first, didn't respond, but then smirked against Steve lips and kissed back. When they both came up for air, Bucky breathlessly murmured, “Guess we both lost the bet.”

 

“You cheated, you jerk, teasing me like that.”

 

“Did not. It was starting to hurt a little, had to relieve myself.”

 

Steve pulled down Bucky’s boxers, allowing his erection to lie against his stomach. He lightly pinched the head and directed his next sentence to it. “Baby, you've been hurting my baby boy? Time for a punishment.” Bucky giggled and the corners of Steve’s mouth turned up. Bucky loved when Steve did this, trying to be funny in bed. Dork. Steve got off the bed, and opened a compartment built into their wardrobe, looking at the spread they had in there. Bucky’s spine tingled, excited as to which toy Steve would choose. Steve knew that Bucky would be watching, so he stripped naked and stroked his cock a few times, causing Bucky to thrust his hips upwards. “Close your eyes, baby boy,” Steve commanded. Bucky complied. After a few short moments, Bucky felt the bed dip on his left side. He so badly wanted to know what Steve had for him, but he had to listen to his Daddy. Just thinking of Steve with that word made him excited and his cock twitched. Steve must have noticed because he came close to Bucky and whispered against Bucky’s lips, “What are you thinking about, baby boy? Wanna tell Daddy?” Bucky let out a hot puff of air, rolling his hips. “Thinking of what you're gonna do to me, daddy. Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Bucky replied, voice shaking with need. Steve was so close yet he wasn't touching Bucky at all, it was so frustrating. Steve was always so frustrating, but Bucky loved it. Bucky loved Steve.

 

“Then you're going to listen to daddy, okay?” Bucky nodded his head fervently, still with his eyes closed. Steve bent down to kiss both his eyelids, then said slowly, “Daddy’s gonna go do something, and you're gonna lie here like this. No moving. No touching yourself. Not even a little. Daddy will know, believe me, and you're gonna fucking regret it.” Bucky started panting. Fuck, so hot. But that’s easy, about a level 3. Steve pinched a nipple, causing Bucky to whine and soak in the pain and pleasure.

 

“Are you mute? What are you supposed to say?” Steve thundered out in the quiet room, voice cutting through Bucky’s soft pants. “No daddy. Yes daddy,” Bucky barely  moaned out. He loved when Steve dominated him.

 

Bucky heard the click of a bottle opening and closing. Lube... A finger was brought onto his hole, pushing a little, but only staying at the rim. Then all of a sudden, a whole finger was pushed in. It burned and Bucky groaned, spreading his legs wider apart. That finger twisted around in his asshole, then a second finger joined. They were moving around but not touching his sweet spot. Bucky knew Steve was doing this on purpose, Steve always knew where his sweet spot was. Bucky whined loudly. His eyes threatened to open, then he felt fireworks in his spine and his eyes rolled back. Steve started lightly teasing his prostate, and oh it felt so good. His legs opened wider still and Steve growled, “My baby boy, always a slut for me. You're a whore aren't you?” Bucky let out a broken, “Yes daddy. Always.” Steve suddenly withdrew his hands from Bucky, then inserted a butt plug in him. Oh fuck.... This is a level- It started vibrating against his prostate. Fuck fuck fuck. This is a level 9, minimum. Bucky let out a low whine, “Steeeeeve.” Then Steve lubed up Bucky’s cock achingly slowly, just because.

 

Starting from the bottom then tracing a finger up, repeating it until Bucky’s cock was soaked. It has been so long since Steve left and his cock was sliding against his stomach with every breath he takes and it's torture. He opened his eyes a little, peeking around, and saw Steve sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed, painting on an easel. Painting him. Steve was here all along. Fuck. How did he not know Steve was here???

•

After God knows how long, Steve stood up and Bucky quickly closed his eyes, lifting his head up to it’s original position and waited for Steve. A warm and wet .... cloth? Wrapped around his dick, giving him the friction he had wanted for so long. Steve wiped off the lube from Bucky’s dick and Bucky’s toes curled. It felt so good, the friction was so good, the pressure of Steve’s hands around the cloth felt so good. His dick was throbbing and combined with the vibration against his prostate, he was about to cum. “D-dadd- ohhhhh, daddy...... boutta cum. Please. Oh!” Bucky’s breath hitched and his face contorted feeling the pressure build up quickly, when all of a sudden, the vibrations and the cloth and hand on his cock disappeared. He was left bare. Coming down from the high, falling hard. Chest rising and falling quickly, he groaned and frowned.

 

Steve ordered him to open his eyes. Bucky let them adjust to it’s surroundings before zeroing in on Steve’s beautiful eyes. Steve’s face was contorted into a smirk, then slowly brought his lips to Bucky’s cock, whispering in a low, guttural voice, letting hot air hit Bucky’s cock head, “With the punishment I talked about earlier, and Daddy saw you peeking at me. You're not gonna come tonight baby boy.” Then he stuck out his tongue and licked a long stripe from top down. The pleasure he felt from Steve’s mouth on his cock was .... _Oh_. _So good daddy, more more more._ Fuck. No coming. Shit. Bucky’s head pressed back onto the mattress and squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. “Please Daddy, I’m so sorry. I'll be a good boy, will do anything for you. Please let me come tonight.” Bucky begged. Tears were already forming in his eyes, and his cock was leaking from the thought of Steve playing with him, owning him, controlling him.

 

“No amount of begging’s gonna help you tonight, baby. Daddy’s gonna fuck you raw and you're gonna take it all. But you're not gonna cum. You come, and I'm gonna humiliate you in public so bad.” Bucky swirled his hips, he could come from the dirty talk Steve was feeding him. More. Steve still wasn't touching him and he felt so frustrated. Steve slipped out the butt plug, then put another one in Bucky’s mouth. “Look at you, baby boy. You dirty whore. Sucking on a butt plug like that.” Steve wasn't allowing him to talk, so he widened his eyes and nodded. Somehow, during all that talk, Steve had already lubed himself up, and pushed himself into Bucky’s already gaping hole. So full. Bucky sucked harder on the butt plug, reveling in the pleasure of Steve’s thick hard cock in him. It hit his sensitive prostate and Bucky jerked his hips up. Steve pushed his hips down, holding it in place. Steve bent down and sucked on Bucky’s left nipple, toying and biting it, giving Bucky pleasure, and Bucky tightened around Steve’s cock, rocking forward to get Steve to move. Steve wasn't having any of that. “Turn around. Do not let my cock out of your hole.” Bucky pushed his ass closer to Steve, balls brushing against Steve’s golden hairs surrounding his bulk. He groaned, loving the feathery feeling against his balls. Steve squeezed his thighs tightly and sternly said, “Stop it, boy, you get no pleasure tonight. You’re a toy and you're giving me the pleasure.” Bucky went on his hands and twisted his arms and body and oh the feeling of Steve’s cock turning in his ass made his toes curl. But he was the toy tonight. No pleasure. All Steve.

 

After the fourth round of Steve being a frustrating fuck, (the butt plug had long fallen out of Bucky's mouth. Steve let it slide, Bucky was already having it tough.) Bucky felt as if he was falling apart at the seams. His cock was purpling and he was so sensitive he didn't need any friction to come. Could come just from Steve’s words. Steve was currently nipping at Bucky’s cock like a fucking kitten. Daddy material. It hurt so bad but it felt so good. Fuck. “Need to come Daddy, pl-please. It hurts. Please le- “ Bucky’s moaning stopped short as Steve swallowed him whole. Fuck, shit, his Daddy was so good to him. His hips bucked, and he whined, feeling his balls tighten further.

 

Steve moaned around his cock and Bucky stopped breathing, going red in the face. Steve withdrew, flattened his tongue and licked a stripe up Bucky’s thick, aching cock. _Nnnngh_. Bucky was hot and sweaty and all he wanted was Steve. “Come for me, babydoll. Now.” Steve ordered. Bucky’s toes curled, arched his back upwards and looked like the most precious piece of art on earth. Hearing these words, he almost came. But Bucky knew protocol. Knew that Steve didn't actually want him to come, what with his demands and threats earlier on. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pretended to come. It was pure torture, jerking his hips up, thrusting into air, but Bucky knew Steve always wanted their play times to end on a good note. (fake or not) Bucky achingly whispered, “Thank you Daddy. I love you Daddy.”

 

After showering and sucking Steve off in the bathroom, they were cuddled in bed, Steve’s arms wrapped tightly around Bucky and Bucky had his head on Steve’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat underneath. “You okay, Buck? Did I hurt you anywhere?” Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes with concern. “Best time I ever had, always trust you not to hurt me, Steve.” Bucky pressed a kiss onto Steve’s jawline. On the surface, he was not satisfied, but deep deep inside, he was. Satisfied with himself for pleasing Steve. Satisfied with Steve for making decisions for him, knowing what's best for him, knowing that someone out there cares enough for him to do that. He was so comfortable here, with Steve, and he decided never to move from the position they're in unless the world was ending or whatever.


End file.
